Limitless Of Interest
by ilikebananabread
Summary: John Reese and Harold Finch get the number of Brian Finch, an analyst at the CJC. John and Harold try to figure out what Brian is involved in, which turns out to be more than they thought.
1. Chapter 1: Brian Finch

_Summary: John and Harold get the number of a analyst at the CJC. They try to figure out what this particular number is wrapped up in._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSON OF INTEREST OR THE TV SHOW LIMITLESS (OR MOVIE FOR THAT MATTER).**_

 **Transition**

John Reese was walking down a street in New York. He was on his way to the library that he and Harold Finch worked at. He was holding a box of pastries and a coffee for him and a sencha green tea for Finch.

Once he reached the library, he saw Harold putting a photo of their new number up. He was a caucasian, red-headed kid, had to be in his mid to late 20's.

"Who is our new number Finch?" John asks as he gives Harold his cup

"Brian Finch." Harold starts, "28 years old, he is currently a FBI agent at the CJC. He was in a band called the "Resorbed Twin". Once he went solo, the CJC picked him up. That reason is unknown."

"What do you mean?" John asked

"Well I mean he wasn't the best student. He was in 11th grade twice, he used 3 fake IDs , he's had four misdemeanors. Lets just say he was the opposite of me when I was his age. I'm surprised the FBI took him as an analyst." Finch said

"And here I thought he was a long lost son, Finch." John smirked

Finch looked at John with an icy stare, "Be serious Mr. Reese."

John chuckled and looked back at his picture, "So how do I get close to him?"

"Remember when you went undercover as a bodyguard for Sophia?" Finch asked

John nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Because you will be going undercover as a new bodyguard for Brian. Apparently his two other ones need one more to help 'look' after him. One guard named Jason was shot on duty. They need an extra hand" Finch responded.

John scoffs, "If two guys can't look after one guy, they shouldn't be bodyguards. Anyway, just text me the address and everyone who might be going for the interview."

Harold nods, "Of course Mr. Reese. His handler Rebecca Harris and their employer Nasreen Pouran will be conducting these interviews. Also keep an eye out for what might've drawn him to them in the first place."

"You got it, Finch." Reese says as he grabs his jacket and gun and walks out.

 **Transition**

Brian Finch walks into the CJC as excited as ever. Today, he was going to help pick out his 3rd bodyguard. Spike just...wasn't a fit. He came up with a name for the 3rd man the night before. Nike. And no, not like the shoe brand. It's pronounced like Mike but with an N at the beginning.

"Brian." Naz greets as she walks up to him

"Hey Hey, Naz! Ready for today?" Brian asks excitedly

"Apparently not as much as you are." Naz responds bluntly, "Look, even if you might not like them, we are going to consider them for their qualities. Got it?"

Brian salutes, "Yes ma'am."

Naz sighs, "The men are here and ready whenever you are."

Brian slaps his hands together, "Let's go meet Nike."

Brian walks in and sees Rebecca already sitting there.

"You know, Rebecca. You could be my bodyguard." Brian says

She looks at him in shock and disbelief

"Kill of a guy with a single stare." Brian finishes

Rebecca smiles, "Yeah, no."

"Aw man." Brian says in defeat

"Okay. Here is our first guy." Mike says as he comes in with a man. About 6'4. Very wide

"Okay Mr…"

"Smith." Mr. Smith says in a very deep voice

"Pshh. LAME!" Brian says from his seat

Rebecca elbows him, "Brian." She whisper yells

"What? it's a lame name." Brian says in his defense.

He turns back to Mr. Smith, "No offense."

"Is this the man that I would be protecting?" Mr. Smith asks

"Yes, but-" Rebecca gets out, only to have Mr. Smith exit the room

Brain laughs, "I think he likes me."

Naz and Rebecca both hit him this time.

1.5 hours later, 30 guys later, and 3 people head banging later. They have gone through at least 30 men. And none of them were qualified. They had some hippies come in, they had some guy who they assumed was here for the job when all he needed was a restroom.

"Is there any more?" Rebecca asks hesitantly

Mike nods, "One more. His name is John Randall." Mike says as he gets him

"AHHHHHH!" Brian yells irritably

"Brian. Hush! It's just one more!" Naz yells, "I swear you are no help in this!"

"Ain't that the truth." Rebecca mumbles

"Hey!" Brian said offended, "It's going to be me with him all day, not you."

"But they are the ones with you." Naz retaliates

Rebecca laughs

"Okay. Here is John Randall." Ike says as he brings John into the room. John looks around the room.

'Looks like a teenage kids room' John thought to himself

Rebecca, Brian and Naz get up and shake his hand

"Hello. I am Nasreen Pouran. This is Brian Finch and his handler Rebecca Harris." Se greets politely

"Nice to meet you." John greets politely

"Please. Sit." Naz offers. John takes a seat

"So John." Naz says as she looks over his resume Finch made up. Not being entirely false with some things.

"I see you have some experience with a bodyguard type experience. I mean you seem to know how to fight based on some scores you got at a training program you enrolled in after you were out of the army."

"Yes Ma'am." John responds

"I also see you were a bodyguard for the daughter of a Brazilian Diplomat. Tell me about that." Naz asks

 _'Be careful with your answer Mr. Reese.'_ Finch's voice rang in his ear.

"You see, Hector Campos, the Brazilian Diplomat, was staying in New York with his daughter for business. And their former bodyguard...quit. So they needed a new bodyguard for Sophia while they were in New York. That's where I came in." John answered as honestly as he could

"Why did you quit?" Naz asks

"Her and her father were going home to Brazil. I didn't think twice about relocating. New York's my home."

Naz nods and looks to Rebecca who also nods.

'Best we've seen all day.' Rebecca thought. Both of them look to Brian who was stroking his beard looking, hence looking, like he is in deep thought.

He slams both of his hands on the desk and gets up,

"Welcome to the team...Nike!" Brian says excitedly

John closes his eyes a bit, "Nike?" He looks to Rebecca and Naz who both sigh

"Nickname." Rebecca supplied, "His two other guards are Mike and Ike."

John nods, confused, but nods politely

"Ike was shot on duty. That is why we are asking for someone to help with Brian." Naz said

"Oh." John said, "Is he okay?"

Naz nods, "He will be."

"Listen, you live quite far from here as far as I can see. And anyone who works here is going to need to be on call 24/7. So I suggest you rent out an apartment, close by. Just until Ike is back on his feet." Naz said

'Already taken care of Mr. Reese. I'm sending you the address of the apartment I rented for you.' Finch said in his ear

"No problem. Thank you." John says to Naz as he shakes her hand once more

"One more thing." Naz says, "Can you come with me into my office real quick?"

John nods, "Of course."

Once in her office stands in front of her desk.

"Mr. Randall. Brian is important to the CJC. Since you are going to be working with him, you are going to have to know what you will be doing."

John nods, "Of course Ma'am."

Naz looks at him, "Have you ever heard of NZT, in your life?"

John shakes his head, "No. No I do not."

"Well Brian...Is somehow immune to this drug." She says as she pulls out some files. In the library, Harold turns on the camera of Johns button on his jacket once she shows the files to John.

'Mr. Reese, can you hover a bit more over the files?' Finch asked

He does a little bit without raising suspicion of Naz. He looks at the before and after affects of this drug called NZT.

"This is what happens after someone takes the drug?" John asks

Naz nods, "Yes. But Brian is immune to the side effects of it."

"How?" John Asks

Naz shrugs, "We don't know."

"But how does that relate to him working here?" John pushes

"NZT basically increases the brain's memory and intelligence, significantly." Naz starts, "Since Brian doesn't suffer these effects of NZT, we have him take one pill a day and he uses the pills enhancers to help us solve and close up all sorts of crimes and cases." Naz states

"Wow." John said in shock, they opened up to him about everything. He doesn't need to sneak any files. Finch is taking care of that right now.

"I won't let you down." John assures Naz

"You better." Naz says in a firm voice.

John walks out and touches his ear, "Did you get everything you needed, Finch?"

'Yes I did Mr. Reese. However, I would suggest you find out the threat against Mr. Finch. We are going to have to keep an eye out for him after hours. Meanwhile, I am going to find out more about this NZT.'

"Happy hunting Finch." Reese says as he taps his ear. He turns and sees Brian launching paper airplanes at Mike.

'Time to get to work.' he thinks as he straighten his jacket and walks in. Mike hands him a clear pill on a silver tray

"Good luck." Mike says to him.

John walks over to Brian with the glass and pill in each hand. He hands them to him.

"Dude." Brian says flatly, "That's the best you've got?"

John looks at him confused. Brian takes the pill and drinks the water. He looks at John.

"We've got to work on your delivery."

John just stood there. Mike came over to him.

"Now, we just let him work." Mike says

"Aren't we supposed to watch him?" John asks. He's fallen into the rookie trap before. When you are a rookie and the pros screw with you.

Mike pulls out his phone, the screen shows Brian's back and the entrance to the room.

John shrugs, "Okay." he says as he and Mike walk out. They run into Rebecca on they way out.

"Done already?" Rebecca asks John and Mike

"Coffee." Mike responds

Rebecca laughs, "It's ok. I have to talk to Brian anyway."

They let her through as they go to get their coffee.

John's first day was a slow day. That night, John was allowed to leave for the night. Which meant, he was going to see if anything happened to Brian Finch while he was out. Brian hasn't done anything suspicious yet. Brian went to a nice house in some town outside of NY a bit. He took some pictures of the people he was with. He sent them to Finch, who was at the Library. Finch ran a facial scan to find that it was his parents house.

Later that night, Finch was wondering back in New York. He was getting a coffee. John checked the time. It was 12:20. Why was he out so late? Brian suddenly pulls on his hood as he turns to go into the direction of a shady part of town. John follows close, but not to close behind. Brian would turn to make sure no one was following him. John would blend into the shadows. He peeks his head and sees Brian punch in a code. John took this moment to quickly pair his phone. He didn't do it when he was at his parents house. They were happy and laughing, but he didn't fully forget about them being a possibility. A garage door goes up. Brian walks in and the door closes behind him. Once he does John climbs up a ladder to a window. He made sure he wasn't in Brian's sight line. He zooms in on his camera to see Brian talking with a tall, bald, black man.

"Good to see that you didn't bail, Brian." The man says

Brian doesn't say anything

"Do you have anything for me?" The man asks

John takes pictures of the strange man, and Brian pulling out, by the looks of it files, out of his backpack and handing them over to the man

"Is this all of what the FBI knows about NZT?" The man asks

Brian nods, "That's all they had, Sands. You know how many rules I'm breaking by giving those to you. I could get fired." He almost yells

Sands nods, "You don't forget we are the ones who put you there in the first place." He says as he pulls out a large tube of some sort, John couldn't tell what it was.

"Arm?" Sands demands. Brian rolls up his sleeve and holds his arms out. John gets his gun out.

'Wait! Mr. Reese, Brian is giving his arm willingly. Lets see where this goes.' Finch said from inside his ear.

John has his gun on the man as he injects Brian with whatever it was that was in the tube.

"You won't need another booster shot for a while." Sands says as he puts the tube away, "Just chill until you hear your next assignment." Brian rubs his arm and leaves. John gets down and goes into his car.

"What happened Mr. Reese?" Finch asked in concern

"Finch, Brian was injected with something by this man. I'm sending you a picture now." John said as he was able to get a good picture of the strange man.

After a few minutes, Finch responded, "Well, I don't know if this is a coincidence or not, but the facial recognition pulled up his name to be Jarrod Sands. Head of security for Senator Edward Morra."

"Senator Morra?" John asks

"Yes. So, I'm thinking if anything happening to Brian happens in this sort of business. It could come out as a relevant number."

"Then why did we get it?" John asked

"Brian Finch wouldn't be relevant, Senator Morra would be a relevant number."

"Did you just say that a person was irrelevant?" John asks in shock with a hint of humor in his voice

"I don't think that this 28 year old would cause something relevant to nation security was all I meant, Mr. Reese." Finch defended

"I know. I'm kidding Finch."

"Hm." Was all Finch said

John followed Brian home and waited until he saw his lights out.

"Finch is out Finch. That's weird to say." John said

"Goodnight, Mr. Reese." Harold said as he hung up

 **Transition**

John woke up to his phone ringing like crazy. He wasn't surprised for it to turn out to be Finch.

"Miss me already, Harold?" John answers sarcastically

"John, remembered how we talked about national security and Senator Morra last night?" Finch asked

"Yeah, it was just last night. Why?" John asks

"Because I just got a new number." Finch responds

"Whose?"

"Senator Edward Morra." Finch responds.

 **TBC.**

 _I just finished limitless the TV series and, I'm not gonna lie, The ending was eh. But I won't spoil anything. I finished POI before I started limitless and all I pointed out were the similarities of POI (Like Boyle and Harris, Lionel and Carter *Wink) Brian is totally Harold, but there is no John…*Sad face. Anyway, hope ya'll like the idea. AND AGAIN. I DO NOT OWN POI OR THE TV SHOW LIMITLESS (OR MOVIE FOR THAT MATTER)_


	2. Chapter 2: Ingram's Theory

**Summary - Harold and John are both perplexed because they got a relevant number.**

 **Transition**

"What?" John asked in shock on the phone

"We got Senator Morras number, John." Finch replied calmly

John was baffled, "But Finch…." He trailed off

"Are you going to finish that thought, John?" Harold asked sarcastically over the phone

"How could we get Morras number? Isn't he a relevant number?"

John heard Finch sigh over the phone, "John, I do not know. But all we know is that we now need to look after two numbers. Speaking of which, don't you have work?"

"I'm on my way now." John said simply, "But how are we going to watch this kid and Morra?"

The other line was silent

"Finch?" John tried again

"Yes, John?" Harold responded

"Thought you fell asleep on me for a minute. Is everything okay?" John asked in concern

"You know, when Nathan and I were building the machine. Our first number was like this one. Someone related to the F.B.I, but we paid no mind because of course their life was on the line, their lives are always on the line in that kind of work. At the time we didn't know it was premeditated. We kept trying to get the numbers running and the machine actually functioning without glitches. So, Nathan hired a temporary asset to solve this because we didn't have anyone at the time. Everything was done electronically. Once we finally got this agent to trust us, we got a relevant number."

"Just like us." John finished

"Precisely." Harold started, "The machine thought that we needed each others help with the relevant number. That was Nathan's theory."

"What happened?" John asked

"The relevant number, a senate as a matter a fact, and the F.B.I agent both died. As well as our first ever asset. The agent and our asset got ahold of the senator but the shooter shot them all." Harold conclude

John stayed silent

"Nathan and I were furious. We never tested our theory because of the loss of our asset. Turns out he had a family." Harold said sadly.

John was about to say something before Harold but he beat him to it

"But enough of that. Let's get back to work." Finch finished

"Right." John said simply.

 **Transition**

John walked in and the whole office was chaotic. People running in many directions.

"Whats going on over there John?" Finch said over the microphone

"Maybe they also got Morras number." John said to Finch as he walked up to Naz

"What is going on?" John politely asked Naz

"Oh! Thank goodness you are here Mr. Randall! We have a threat against national security. Senator Morra." Naz supplied

"So what is the plan?" John asked as Naz was getting her jacket

"We are all visiting Morra." Naz said as she began toward the door

"You will be riding with Brian and Mike and Ike." Naz finished

Reese tapped his ear, "Finch."

"Yes, John?" Finch replied

"I think Ingram's theory was right."

"After that conversation, I think so too. I called Ms. Shaw and Ms. Groves. They will be ready once we give them the all clear." Finch said

"Okay. Finch. I still want to find out how Brian is related to Jarrod Sands. And Morra." John said looking at Brian Finch who was pointing at him smiling.

John smiled back.

"I will see as well. Good luck John." Finch hung up. At that time, Brian ran up at him

"Hey Nike! Ready to take down some bad guys!?" He asked excitedly

John nods, "Yes."

Brian smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Let's go then!" He said as he ran onto the elevator." John silently followed.

 **TBC.**

 **This was a short one, I know. The much one will focus more on the battle. Stay tuned!**


End file.
